Oslo
Kristin Hallvardson Halse is a fanmade character in the series Axis Powers: Hetalia/Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is the representation of Oslo in the Hetalia College RP. Apperance Oslo is 35 years old and have blonde hair often in braids in the back of her head and marine blue eyes. She is 169 cm tall and have a skinny, but curvy and womanly body. She is often seen in a light blue dress with a sky blue scarf around her neck with an marine blue-brooch which holds the scarf in place, She got a long white apron around her waist and is often carrying an umbrella. Personality and interests Oslo is an old fashioned woman and is very motherly to others, especially Norwegian cities and towns. She got into a and arranged marriage with 8 years older Nidaros when she was 16 in the beginning of the viking-aged Norway, and one year later, she got Bergen and in 1814, she got Trondheim. And since he died, she have promised herself to not give her daughters such a unhappy life with a violent and uncontrolled husband. Oslo is very kind and motherly, but as any motherly person she is very strict and expects the Norwegian cities to be clean and healthy-going, so they can represent their place at the best! Her interests are sewing and knitting. She also likes to take walks in the parks and reading old litterature. Realationships Eirik Gubransson (Nidaros) Nidaros was once her husband and he is the father of her children Bergen and Trondheim. When she first met him was when she was 16 years old due to an arranged marriage with him. And when she was 18 years old, she got Clarise. Her realationship with him have always been troublesome, especially with his drinking and dominating attitude. And whe he died, she promised herself to never let her daughters go in the same "trap". Clarise Dägne Halse (Bergen) Main article: Bergen Bergen is her oldest daughter which she expects alot of in many times. In the troublesome realtionship with Nidaros, she tried her best to hide Bergen from him and his violent actions. Oslos love for Bergen is deep as family love can be, and she wants Bergen to be happy with her life and her marriage. Elsa Clarie Halse (Trondheim) Trondheim is Oslos youngest daughter and also the one she has been mostly separated from. Already when Trondheim was 4 years old, she had to send her away to Ålesund for protection and care. Oslo worries about Trondheim all the time and whenever she sees her, she tries to treaure the time she has with her. Oslo loves Trondheim deeply, even though sometimes she can act like her father. Ivar Grytten(Ålesund) Main article: Ålesund Oslo knew Ålesund already as a kid, and she always keep telling him how an adorable kid he was. She supports him and is like an extra mother for him, but however, she is very strict to him. Trivia *Oslo is Norways biggest city and capital. *Oslo is in two parts : Western-Oslo ( the part whic has the most richest people) and the easter-Oslo ( The part of Oslo with most poor and "normal" people) *Saint Hallvard was from Oslo *Oslo is both a county and a city. * Category:Europe